


Across the Coffee Shop

by HazzasPrettyLittleLiar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzasPrettyLittleLiar/pseuds/HazzasPrettyLittleLiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry always saw him sitting there across the coffee shop. He never had the courage to go and talk to him. Until he didn't have a choice. Larry one shot Xx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Coffee Shop

I had seen you for the first time on the third of November. You were clicking away at your laptop, occasionally drinking your tea. I remember thinking how odd it was for someone to be drinking tea at a coffee shop, but I didn't judge. I sipped at my own coffee, watching you curiously. You had your tongue out, so concentrated on whatever was in front of you. Your fingers moved fast, at times you smiled, giving me the impression that you were happy with what you typed.   
  
Your eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, magnificent and when I looked into them, the first thing that came to my mind was the ocean. You had a beanie on your caramel hair, and a uni t shirt on. You were wearing sweatpants, but somehow, you made them work. When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew. You only looked over for a minute, but that was enough for me.   
  
I was smitten, and I knew there was no going back. I had finished my coffee and all of my attention belonged to you. When you stood up, stretched, and grabbed your coat, I had gotten a feeling in the pit of my stomach. You were leaving, and it was probably the last time I'd ever see you. You grabbed your laptop and left, leaving me with my heart beat picking up speed.   
  
The next day, I walked into the same coffee shop, only to find myself pleasantly surprised. There you were in the same booth, on your laptop again. I smiled at nothing, going up to order my coffee, only this time ordering tea. Just like the day before, we never spoke a word and I began to wonder what your voice sounded like. Would my name sound sweet coming from your mouth? Would I ever know?  
  
The next day was no different. I ordered a tea, sat in my same spot, and watched you concentrate on whatever you were so concentrated on. I heard nothing come from your soft pink lips, which looked oh-so- kissable, if I was being honest.   
  
The next day was a bit different. Your beanie was left at your flat, leaving your hair in a messy quiff. It looked amazing, and I wished to run my fingers through it. You looked perfect without even trying, and I was jealous.   
  
I found out your name on the fifth day. One of your mates that I assumed was from uni, said goodbye to you. You didn't say a word, only waved, so I still hadn't heard the sound of your voice. But if your voice was as delicate as your name, I knew I would have been addicted. Louis.   
  
The sixth day, I took a risk. "I'll take my usual, Jo Ann. But add a scone and send it to the lad at the booth over there," I pointed at you nonchalantly when I ordered. I watched as you received your scone, and my heart stopped when the barista gestured over my direction, and you followed her finger. Your blue eyes met my greens as you smiled and sent me a little wave. There was a faint blush on your cheeks, which I found absolutely adorable.   
  
A week had passed since our first encounter and finally, enough was enough. As you sat there in your spot, I got up and decided to go say hello. I sat down across from you, spilling your tea all over me in the process. "Oops," I said sheepishly, grabbing napkins and cleaning up the mess. I knew my face was a red mess; I was so mortified.  
  
But you just laughed it off. "Hi. Louis." You stuck out your hand.   
  
I shook it. "Harry."   
  
"You're the one who sent the scone, correct?"   
  
"Yes. I'm sorry if that was too forward," I said, beginning to regret my decision.   
  
You smiled, waving me off. "No, no. It was very nice, and I was hoping you'd be here today. So I could thank you officially." We talked and talked for hours, making me fall for you even more. "Would-would you like to come over? I know we just met, but I feel like I've known you forever." You took me by surprise, but I agreed, following you to your flat.   
  
Your flat was nice, small for two people, but perfect for one. "How old are you, Louis?"   
  
"21. You? And would you like something to drink? I don't have a lot of guests, but I try to be a good host when I do," You said jokingly.   
  
"I'd love some tea. And I'm 19."   
  
You made the tea, giving me time to look around. You had pictures of your mates, your family, quotes, knick knacks. We sat criss cross on your couch, drinking tea and watching TV. "Do you want to watch a movie, Harry?" I nodded, shivering. You looked at me, amused. "Cold? I have blankets. I'm warning you now that I am a sucker for chick flicks."   
  
I laughed. "Do you have Love Actually?"   
  
You frowned. "No. But I have Titanic."   
  
"Ooh yes please." You got up to grab the movie and blankets. I raised a brow at you when you came back with only one blanket.   
  
You scratched the back of your neck. "Um I only found one blanket. But we can share." You put in the movie and sat back down. I cuddled next to you in the blanket, letting both the warmth of you and the blanket warm me up.  
  
At one point, I looked up to see tears in your eyes. "Are you crying, Lou?"   
  
"No," you said, wiping your eyes.   
  
I giggled. "You're adorable." You blushed, going back to the movie. I started to drift off, wrapping my arms around your torso unconsciously. You flinched at first, but allowed me to.  
  
You ran your fingers through my curls. "You tired, Haz?"   
  
I looked up. "Haz?" I asked sleepily.   
  
You shrugged. "Just a nickname."   
  
"Yeah I'm a little tired. I don't mean to fall asleep on you."   
  
"That's alright. I don't mind."   
  
I smiled. Something about being close to you gave me a sense of protection. The last thing I remember was you kissing my forehead before I fell asleep.   
  
When I awoke, you were asleep, your arm wrapped tightly around me. I laughed, carefully removing myself. I wrote you a little note telling you to text me when you got up, heading back to my own flat. That night, I fell asleep to the thought of you.   
  
The eighth day, I walked in and you waved me over, pulling me in for a hug. You smelled like cinnamon and peppermint, and I didn't want you to let me go. We bought our teas and talked and then it was time to go, sadly.   
  
My favorite day was the twentieth day. You invited me back to your flat. "We could watch another chick flick," you suggested. And so we did. I curled up to your side, butterflies erupting in my tummy. I looked up at you, and at the same moment, you looked at me. The last thing I saw was blue before our lips met. You pressed your pink lips to mine as I kissed you back. You wrapped your arms around my torso and I let mine run through your hair. You slowly climbed on top of me, letting your hands roam my body. I let out a moan when your lips detached from mine and you started kissing my neck. You smirked, roughly biting and licking at the skin. "You're mine," you whispered huskily.   
  
I moaned loudly as you tore off my shirt, tracing my tattoos. "You have a butterfly on your chest?" I nodded, not trusting my voice. "That's hot." You ran your tongue along the outline of the butterfly. My heart pounded in my chest as your tongue reached further and further down my torso.  
  
I flipped us over, gaining control and finally finding my voice. "Now it's my turn to make you feel good," I growled, ripping off your shirt. I smirked, feeling the bulge in your pants tightening with every movement.   
  
I teased you, slowly taking off your pants. You groaned. "Just rip them off!"   
  
I leaned down, us now being nose to nose. "Gladly." I slid them down your legs, along with your boxers.   
  
You sat up. "On your knees. Now," you demanded. I did as I was told, taking your length in my mouth, bobbing my head up and down. You moaned, pulling at my hair. "Harry. Oh my god." I kept licking and sucking until you groaned, releasing into my mouth. I swallowed obediently, as you pushed me down.   
  
"Your turn." You leaned down, unbuttoning my pants with your mouth, and ripping them off.  
  
You took me in your mouth and I moaned. "Lou-Louis. Louis!" You bobbed up and down and I couldn't take it anymore, coming into your mouth. You leaned over and reached in your drawer, grabbing a condom and lube. I moaned as you slipped your finger in me.   
  
You climbed on top of me, slipping inside. You trusted slowly, getting faster and faster. I moaned and groaned and growled with every thrust. "Fuck, Louis!" I screamed. You pulled out, lying next to me. Both of us were a panting, sweaty mess.  
  
You pressed your lips to mine sweetly, innocently. "I love you, Haz."   
  
"I love you, too, Lou."   
  
You asked me to be your boyfriend before I went home and I was on cloud nine.   
  
It was the thirtieth day when you asked me to meet your parents. We clicked right away, and you were beaming, knowing that they approved. Your sisters and I bonded quickly, as well. I asked you to meet mine, and they were just as supportive.   
  
It was the ninetieth day that we had out first fight. We were on a date at a nice Italian restaurant and our waiter was a good looking male. He was obviously flirting with me, making the green monster come out in you.   
  
"Here's your waters," the waiter said, sending a wink my way.  
  
You clenched your fist. "Thanks," you spat. The waiter sashayed away, causing you to scoff. "Dick," you muttered.   
  
I stared at you, baffled. "Louis!"   
  
"What? He can't hit on my boyfriend and expect to get away with it!"   
  
"He wasn't flirting with me," I lied.   
  
"Yes he was. He's into you. But he'll never have you."  
  
"You don't have to be so rude, Lou."   
  
"He deserves it."   
  
"Don't be so hard on him."   
  
"Are-are you defending him?"   
  
"No but-"   
  
You chuckled. "Oh my god. You are. Wow. Whose boyfriend are you, again?"   
  
I tried to answer, but to no avail. My mouth felt like cotton.   
  
"Answer me!" You shouted.   
  
"Louis. Calm down. You're causing a scene," I whispered.   
  
"I can't believe this. You know what? I'm done. I think we should break up. Have fun with waiter boy," you sneered, getting up and leaving. I was heartbroken.   
  
It wasn't until the one-hundred and twentieth day that we made up. I ran into you at the coffee shop. You ran up and wrapped your arms around me. "Harry. I'm so sorry! I was such an ass!"   
  
I pressed my lips to yours. "Don't sorry about it. You did what any jealous boyfriend would do. But you don't have to worry. I don't love him. I love you. And only you."   
  
You smiled, kissing me again. "God, I love you. Don't let me go, Haz."   
  
I rested my forehead against yours. "I could never."   
  
The three- hundred and sixty sixth day took me by surprise. When we met in the coffee shop, it felt like just another ordinary day. You came up to me and greeted me with a kiss. "Hello, baby."   
  
"Hi, Lou."   
  
"Do you know what day it is?"   
  
I thought about it for a minute. "It's been a year since I first met you."   
  
"And what a year it's been. Have I ever told you I loved you? Because I don't think I can say it enough. I love you so much, Haz. And today is the best day to do this." You got down on one knee and tears formed in my eyes, aware of what was happening. "The best thing you could ever do for me is promise to be mine forever. Will you marry me, Haz?" I nodded, kissing you as you slipped the ring on my finger.   
  
On the four-hundredth day, I cried more than I had ever before. Seeing how beautiful you looked in your tux made me realize that I didn't want to spend a day without you. I thought about how much I loved you as I said 'I do' and walked down the aisle with you.   
  
On the four- hundredth day, we adopted our first child. Darcy. We were such a happy family and I was proud to tell everyone that you were my husband. Darcy was the most spoiled child ever. But we loved her with all of our hearts.   
  
On the thirty- four hundredth day, we watched our little girl become a woman. We both walked her down the aisle, even though we were reluctant on giving her away.   
  
On the twenty nine thousand one hundredth day, I watched you take your last breath and you watched me take mine. "Lou," I whispered.   
  
"What, Haz?"   
  
I smiled at him. "Oops."   
  
"Harry."   
  
"What?'  
  
"Hi."   
  



End file.
